Game Over
by colourfuldaze
Summary: And time heals, but these scars keep on tearing us apart, & sometimes ending is the only place to start. Sonny/Chad. One-shot.


Repost of a deleted one-shot.

Disclaimer – I still own nothing.

Story info: sonnywithachance | angst/drama | sonny_&_chad | one-shot

* * *

><p>And time heals<br>_But these scars keep on tearing us apart  
><em>**And sometimes ending is the only place to start**

* * *

><p>They lived their lives doing what the rest of the world expected them to do. They argued endlessly to please the legions of fans and spectators that they had, and he would do something sweet to make up for it – because it was what was expected. At the beginning, they were so into this game that they played, running off to each other's studios – again, because that was expected.<p>

It was a fascinating thing, the love/hate game that they played together. There was a point in her life where she could say that she loved him. At the right moment, he would have been foolish enough to repeat those words.

But they realized the truth the hardest way possible. It was as easy to fall _out_ of love as it is to fall into it. The dreamer would break down the walls of the selfish boy; it was a typical love story. But they were not typical. So, _typically_, they never would have worked.

_Wouldn't it have been perfect if they could have changed fate? To write their own story, so that they end up together?_

* * *

><p>So stop counting the hours<br>**Live out in the world**  
>Cause I've been chasing the answers<br>_and they don't want to be found_

* * *

><p>The truth was, you can change fate on one condition: you <strong>believe<strong> that you can. Things can occur the way you want them if you _fight_ for it. You can write your own story, as long as you believe in the story itself. But, they simply **gave up**. They didn't have a single strand of hope that they could be together, forever. So, they didn't.

They fell apart as slowly as a once beautiful flower would. A once blooming flower, slowly dying without being given the proper nutrients that it required. Every day, they wrinkled up a little more. Slowly dying, until there was absolutely nothing left.

* * *

><p>And day lights, craving<br>**Sunshine on this frozen heart**  
>I am wishing you well<br>_Wondering how you are_

* * *

><p>He knew from the start that they would only cause the end for one another, but the world insisted that they were meant to be. At some point in time, he truly did <em>love<em> her. He loved her, but then he realized that he wasn't _in_ love with her – the difference in the two was unexplainable. He tried, he really did. But the simple fact was, they would just never work. Even if everybody else thought that they would, they both knew that it was an act. That was all it ever was.

It wasn't like he was born with a cold heart, things had happened along the way which caused him to act that way. People used him, telling him that they cared about him only for the money that he had (he used to be the kind of person that shared to those who deserved it). It came to a point where he acted the way he did, just so that he wouldn't be embarrassed by somebody who "cared" about him.

She walked into his life one day and he realized that he was only avoiding the inevitable. He thought that they would fall in love and somehow live happily ever after. He thought (no, he hoped) that she would be able to melt his frozen heart. Even if he didn't show it, Chad Dylan Cooper cared dearly about the brunette girl crying on the floor in front of him.

They had that fiery attraction in the beginning, as much as they tried to ignore it. He grew to care for her and the world watched, expecting them to fall in love.

( _they had the spark in the beginning, but eventually enough it faded, too. _)

* * *

><p><em><strong>If what we had is really over<strong>_  
><span>If fate is out there we discover<span>  
><strong>Let's find forgiveness for each other<strong>  
><em>Even if this is goodbye<em>

* * *

><p>"I love you, believe me I do. But I'm not <em>in love<em> with you".

His words were expected, but they shattered her heart into a million pieces nonetheless. She knew that this moment had been coming for a while, but she hated him anyways. This was supposed to happen, she knew that they never would have worked.

The spark was gone, it faded along with their relationship. Their time had passed, they didn't take the chance. They didn't _believe_ that they would work, so they didn't. Their relationship slowly faded, and the media had loved every moment of it.

This was the end, a time for them to heal their scars. She hugs him tightly and whispers, "We're okay, Chad" and she walks away. From him, from them. She waited patiently for the tears to fall again, but they never did. They had both fallen out of love, and that was the end. They were okay, it was time for them to move on. The flower has wilted, but sometimes, in the springtime, it comes to life again.

All they had to do was wait, and maybe a time for them would come once more. But now was a time for healing, so that when the right time comes, maybe a flower can blossom again.

The game was over, finally.

**Game Over. Restart?**


End file.
